The Date
by Amara3
Summary: A very romantic fic about Seiya and Usagi. Read it is very sweet!! ^_^


The date  
  
By Amara Kou koustarlight@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimers: you know the usual drill I don't own Sailor Moon I'm just borrowing the characters because Seiya and Usagi are my favourite couple!  
  
Deep blue eyes saw as the young man in a Harley Davidson drove up to Usagi's place and dropped off an envelop at five in the morning.  
  
Why he had returned to all places on Earth was beyond him, but he had to see her.  
  
It was an early Saturday morning and to his surprise Usagi was up and ready by seven a.m. Ikuku had noticed some mail and chuckled at what she saw. She would have told Kenji about it, but since Usagi was barely seventeen the last thing she wanted was for her dad to go on a frenzy.  
  
Up from a tree the black hair man wanted to see more of her golden pigtails and wished he would be superman and have X ray vision. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't see passed the wall.  
  
Meanwhile, Usagi had finished eating and her father was barely getting out of bed and wondered why Usagi was up and about so freaking early in the morning. After all, it was the weekend, which are normally used to sleep.  
  
"Usagi before you go out today, check your room" her mother said in passing while winking without being noticed by Kenji.  
  
A nod came in response and Usagi ran up to her room to find a legal size yellow envelop stamped with red letters that read: TOP SECRET. Her curiosity got the best of her and without thinking twice about it, Usagi ripped the envelop open and soon tootsie rolls, packs of jelly bears, mini packs of gummy bears, smarties and what not fell out of the package.  
  
A giggle could be heard coming from Usagi's bedroom as she saw all her favourite candies lying on her bed. Cautiously, she looks behind her and all directions, hoping no one heard her laughter and as she was protecting the biggest secret of her life, she manages to sneak the candies in her knapsack.  
  
Not soon after she managed to say goodbye to her parents as she sneaked her candies passed her mom and her nosy brother. A big sigh escaped her lips as she was in the clear and could start eating candies around eight in the morning. Savouring an orange flavour Lolly Pop she headed towards the park as she had done now every Saturday morning of the summer. Atop of a tree a man determining whether he had the courage to talk to her, watched in shock, as Usagi no longer was the klutz that lucked on baseball, but now an assistant coach for the local pewee team. She was always good with kids, whether she admitted it or not.  
  
The day went to fast for him; sadness overwhelmed him, as he was sure going to miss her tonight. Somehow he had the impression that her boyfriend would take her out tonight. His thoughts about her were quickly interrupted as Usagi began whining because all her candies had disappeared. The kids had all ganged up on her and she had to share her secret.  
  
To the guy's surprise Usagi didn't had a date on a Saturday night, as he finally found the chance to meet up with Usagi, Haruka and Michiru came up to Usagi taking her to the movies that night.  
  
He thought it, odd, even the outers were now baby-sitting the future queen. Gessh is not like he was an enemy or something; all he was doing was coming to see his odango-atama. His thoughts soon dissipated as he started reminiscing on how Usagi disliked his teasing.  
  
The night went by, and he still lurked in the shadows, the day came again and he saw the inners hanging out with her. They all hadn't changed that much, the only difference was that they no longer searched for boyfriends, it had appeared as though they had found the ones. That is how the weekdays came and went by.  
  
Before he knew it, it was the weekend again and another week had gone by and he didn't have the courage to talk to her. Not like he didn't want to, but somehow, there was always one of her senshi friends along with her.  
  
Another Saturday morning was here and noon was approaching. A guy drove up in a red convertible, greeted Usagi at the door. He thought that the flowers were too tacky for his taste, but Usagi seemed happy.  
  
Leaping from tree to tree, he managed to catch up with the happy couple. So far Usagi's boyfriend had brought her lilies, had taken her to a candy store to which he had to take a peek. He wanted to see her reaction, so he opted to wear his usual clothes and his dark glasses.  
  
As soon as he stepped into the store, he noticed Usagi's pigtails and then looked at her smile. She was grinning ear to ear. She pointed and picked up jellybeans of all flavours. From gums to mini soda glass bottles, Usagi had them all. He hated to think how expensive those candies were, and just because he was shrugging at the prices of the candies he used to love, he was almost recognised by her boyfriend as they left the store.  
  
Meanwhile Usagi was still laughing at the fact that he had eaten, chocolate covered crickets. Yuck, she loved candy, but she wasn't about to eat any insects or worms. Her disgust disappeared as her tummy growled with the smell of hot dogs in the air.  
  
Blue eyes observed how Usagi and her boyfriend bought hotdogs and chilly fries. Got some soda and water and headed to a pick nick park. He wondered how Usagi waited long enough for the guy to set up the blanket that was attached to his black backpack.  
  
From the tree he watched him remove the plastic plates, utensils and wine glasses form the backpack. He had to give this guy some credit, that street bought meal pick nick was very original. He would never have thought of it, however he could think of better things to do with Usagi then just sit and let her talk hours on end.  
  
The boredom was getting the best of him because Usagi was recollecting all her week's event to her boyfriend and he had seem and hear it all. Somehow that was nothing compared to watching the two of them share a passionate kiss.  
  
Soon the black hair man hear Usagi's boyfriend spoke up with a cocky voice, "You know Odango, after you dared me to eat the cricket and the maggot lollipop and I ate it, you said you would never kiss me."  
  
Usagi was furious and said, "who thought you would eat it ne Seiya?" and so what if I did kiss you, I think that the chilly fries covered the taste," she added with a pout and a big theatrical turn. Seiya chuckled and had to tickle Usagi to make her laugh. After all she lost the bet, not only he eat some tasty bugs but also got Usagi into agreeing to be kissed and now she will have to spend a whole year in Kinmoku. Both of them rolled down a little hill laughing and having a great and simple time.  
  
Meanwhile among the trees Tuxedo Karmen had a blade to his throat, two Starlights ready to blast him while Neptune reminded him that he was allowed to live because of Usagi's compassion. They reminded him that Usagi had had a terrible time getting over her heartbreak and Seiya has been caring and patient through it all.  
  
"Seiya in one date, their first date took Usagi to heaven" continued Neptune, while Tuxedo Karmen remembered how Usagi reacted at the candy store.  
  
[Flashback]  
  
"Where are we going Seiya?" said Usagi excitedly as Seiya had covered her hands a block before they entered the newly opened store.  
  
"Oh! So you are more excited on where we are going then of all the flowers I got you. I'm hurt," added Seiya feinting pain in his tone of voice.  
  
"No, no, no," almost yelled Usagi as she wanted Seiya to know that she likes everything so far. She was going to say more, but then her eyes were no longer blocked and she saw heaven.  
  
Yes, heaven, rows and rows of candy to delight her heart. "Pinch me, I'm in heaven!" Said the happy and jolly girl as Seiya immediately pinched her.  
  
"Ouch, that hurt" said Usagi over exaggerating the pain, the she spotted a peculiar looking chocolate figure, she grinned and the dare was on.  
  
[End of flashback]  
  
Sure, a normal and caring human being would let go of someone they don't love. But this was Tuxedo Karmen, the man whose love for Usagi wasn't strong enough to keep strong away from Barryl's spell, through Galaxia's fight and to a normal woman's spell.  
  
"No" he replied, with a stubborn attitude, "Usako is mine and will always be mine" said the man as he tried hard enough to get away from Uranus's grip.  
  
Amongst a happy laughter and the giddiness of Usagi, Tuxedo Karmen was subdued. The Outers and the remaining Starlights did what the inners couldn't do, take a piece of Usagi's heart and keep it as far away from her as possible. What was once a bright man, now was a lonely being inside a padded room in an insane asylum in the U.S. where he would yell "I'm Endymion, prince of Earth!!!"  
  
Meanwhile in a far away airport a newly wed couple were bid farewell by close family and friends as Seiya and Usagi were taking off to France. Unknown to most of them Seiya and Usagi landed happily in a far planet of Kinmoku were Usagi saw heaven again. As she was whisked away on a white horse into a fairytale like castle by her prince Seiya whom since their first date always showed her a great and simple time!!!  
  
~The End~ 


End file.
